FAF: Olympic Adventure
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: After a acidental find of Mount Olympus over the Empire State building, the Darksides deside if they want to take over the world, they have to take over Olympus,. but the Author fighters and they're newest allay, Percy Jackson, won't let that happen.
1. Monster Fight

Time to start this new FAF fic. Enjoy. Also jjb88, if your reading this, just so you know, me (ShadowDJ) and Kurumu are a couple, not me and Heather. Just point that out.

Chapter 1: Monster Fight

It shows the city of New York City, which looked peaceful, that is, until something smacked a car aside. A creature that looked human only with a giant head that looked like a bull with nightmarish armor on was attacking everyone with a giant scythe that looked like a strange letter of some kind, like a the Greek letter Omega.

It roared as everyone screamed, but in their eyes, it was a bit different; a man with a crazy looking gun in their eyes.

(FAF HQ)

A group of people were sitting at a table of some kind. The one in the main chair was a young man with purple armor, blue hair, blue eyes and also a staff of some kind next to his chair.

This is Darkmagicianmon, leader of Fanfiction Author Fighters.

In a chair was a 14 year old with brown hair, a black cloak that looked like it was made of skin, dark skin that looked completely black, shining green eyes, sharp claws on his hands which had green marking on them, and also a silver scythe with three green triangles with small red ones on the blade. This is ShadowDJ, Apprentice of the Grim Reaper.

Next to him was a girl around his age with white hair in a braid, a blue Japanese school uniform, blue eyes, and tanned skin.

She's Kitten Hatchigamaguchi, or just Kitten for short, the ice sorceress and ice dragon, one of DJ's friends.

The third one was a girl DJ's and Kitten's with brown hair, green eyes, a strange gauntlet and also a black duster over a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and also a pair of sneakers.

This is PhoenixoftheDarkness, or just Phoenix, another one of DJ's friends.

The forth one across from Phoenix was a man a little older then them with spiky purple hair and eyes, a red shirt, black pants, and also a pair of black shoes.

This is Ross, another one of DJ's friends and one of the older members of the team.

DM looks at them and says "Alright, listen. We noticed a bunch of attacks all around the country. I already got most of the major cities under control, except for New York, so Ross, you, Deej, Phoenix and Kitty have to get there and stop what ever is attacking New York."

Ross nods and says "Got it." He looks at the small group as they nod. He concentrates and yells "Chaos Control!" and all of them vanished into thin air.

(New York)

Ross and his pals appeared in a street, near the bull-man. It did a roar of some kind and charged at them, but missed. DJ asks "The Minotaur?!"

Ross says "I thought we seen the last of him!"

Kitten says "Apparently not. But he looks a bit different then last time."

Phoenix summoned her Keyblade; the fire bird, and slashed at the Minotaur, making it roar in pain.

DJ asks "How about some double-teaming" Phoenix nods as she uses a strange looking stone and puts it in her gauntlet, making it glow as she ran at the Minotaur at full speed.

DJ uses his advance speed to catch up as they sliced the monster at the same time, making the monster yell in pain as it seemed to fall apart, like it was made of sand. A creature comes from behind DJ, but was frozen in place by Kitten.

Phoenix just stabbed the other monster, turning it into a pile of frozen sand. Phoenix says "Well, that was easier then I thought."

Smiling, Kitten says "ALRIGHT!" and sends a blast of energy out of her hands, Phoenix was able to dodge, but DJ was frozen in place.

DJ, freezing, says "I can't feel my feet!"

Kitten says "I'm so sorry DJ, you okay?"

Ross was able to get him out of the ice, as he says "Why were the monsters even here?" DJ shrugs and noticed they were near the tallest building of all time; The Empire State Building.

DJ and the others looked confused as they walked in, and looked around. He noticed a bald man asleep. He raised an eyebrow as he walked up to him. "Hey buddy, you okay?" DJ then noticed something was laying on the desk.

Kitten, confused, asks "What is it?"

DJ picks it up, revealing it to be a key connected to some card. He says "It's just a key." He noticed something about the card, which said '_Use for emergencies only. Thank you_' He looks at a certain elevator and looked at the key, it had a strange symbol on it, and the door had the same mark.

Phoenix asks "We're going in, huh?"

DJ nods and says "Yep. Lets check what ever this key does." they walked into the elevator and noticed a key hole. He puts it in and a button appeared. "_600__th__ floor_"

Kitten, reading that, asks "600th floor?!"

Phoenix asks "Are we on one of those prank shows now?" DJ shrugs as he pressed the button, then suddenly the elevator shook a bit when the buttons started to go by quickly, as the song _The colors of the wind _was playing.

DJ asks "who makes the elevator music?"

Phoenix shrugs and says "A Disney fan?" DJ nods at that as his communicator came to life.

"Yeah?" asked DJ.

"_Liberi here._" said a familiar voice.

Ross smirked and says "Hey Liberi, What's going on?"

Liberi says "M_e, Dawn, TL and Nukes took out this giant snake thing, I belive it was a Hydra. This is the second sighting we've had of one."  
_

Kitten asks "Your telling us?"

"Yeah, we just fought the Minotaur." said DJ, catching Liberi off guard.

"_Alright then, if something else happens, let us now. Liberi out_" said Liberi, turning off his side of the communicator.

When the elevator stopped, they walked out and looked surprised at what they saw. A giant meteor-like mountain top, full of buildings being built as they watched. Kitten asks "Is that what he meant?"

DJ says "Not so sure." He then noticed something. A giant with brown hair in a rat nest-like style, with a mix of muscle and body fat on his body, and not exactly a pleasant appearance, since the giant only had a single calf-brown eye.

Phoenix says "Cyclops, 12 o'clock." DJ gets his scythe out, ready to fight and vanished.

The cyclops saw DJ appear out of nowhere, his scythe at his neck. "Any last words Cyclops?" asked DJ, his eyes glowing.

"This." said the Cyclops in a child-like voice, then he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran as fast as his legs could go.

DJ says "I'm not that scary. Am I?" Phoenix and Kitten shook their heads 'no'.

Ross says "Lets just look around." the others nod as they started to explore.

End of Chapter 1

Well, it seems DJ, Phoenix, Kitten and Ross found a strange place, but where they are is the question. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, so please, Read, Review and Suggest away.


	2. Percy Jackson

Time to continue this bad boy. And also, you should be a bit more clear JJ, and I already got a Shrek parody up, but I'll think about it. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Percy Jackson

As the four authors were looking around, a group of teens were sitting down at a table of some kind. A 16 year old, which looked to be their leader, was a boy with black hair with a gray streak threw it, a orange shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ on it, a pair of jeans and also black tennis shoes.

Next to him was a kid that looked a couple years older then him with brown curly hair with a couple goat-like horns sticking out of his hair, a goatee, blue eyes, and the same shirt, and where his legs should be is the lower body of a goat.

The first girl next to the goat-man was a bit taller then him with long brown hair tied back with a bandanna, redish eyes, a bit well-built (a bit more buff then the black-haired boy), the same shirt the other boys were wearing, black jeans, a camouflage jacket, and a confident smirk on her face as she held a wooden spear that had electricity moving around the point of it.

The second girl was around the black hair boy's age with red curly hair, green eyes, a purple shirt under a black jacket, a pair of jeans colored with drawings, and also a pair of sandals.

The third boy was younger then the rest of them and had olive colored skin, messy black hair, black eyes, a black jacket over a black shirt, black jeans with a silver chain on it, and also a skull ring with a sword strapped to his back.

The younger boy asks "So Clarisse, what's going on in Arizona?"

The big girl, now called Clarisse, says "Not much, except I had to pound a no good Hellhound to the ground. What about you Goat-Boy? What's going on here?"

The goat-man says "One, it's Grover Clarisse, and two, we heard the Minotaur was in town, but someone else killed him already."

The red-head says "Weird." Her eyes glowed a bit, as if she sensed something. She says "Man, I'm not used to that yet."

The other boy says "You alright Rachel?"

Rachel says "You know as the oracle I have some random future sights. You should know that Nico"

Nico sighs a bit as they noticed their leader was leaving. "Where are you going?"

The teen says "I'm going to see Annabeth." that caused some snickering to happen.

Clarisse says "Don't mess around pal!" The boy blushed a bit at that and left, as the others kept laughing.

-------

The boy walks around and smirks as he saw a girl infront of a table. This girl was his age with curly blond hair with a couple of gray streaks in them as well, deep gray eyes, tanned skin, a orange shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. She had a hat stuffed into her pocket as well, and also had a laptop infront of her, as she looked through something.

The boy smirked to himself, thinking '_this'll be fun_' and walked towards her, being as quiet as possible, and then, when she least expected, his hands grabbed her waist, making her scream out of surprise.

She turned from freaked to annoyed when she recognized him. "Seaweed Brain! What the hades was that for?!"

The boy chuckled a bit and says "What? I can't see my girlfriend or something, Annabeth?" The girl just smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You can visit me all you want, just don't sneak up on me." Said Annabeth, smirking a bit. The boy smirked back and they began to kiss when they heard the giant walk in on them. They broke apart to look at him. "What's wrong Tyson?"

Tyson says "Crazy guy with big blade tried to cut my head off!" The boy went wide eyed as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and uncapped it, making it change into a 3-foot bronze sword.

He asks "Where is this 'crazy guy'?" Tyson points downward, pointing at DJ and his friends as the teen nods. "I'll be right back." He runs out, ready to fight.

-------

DJ looks around and asks "Why are we in the middle of a construction site?"

Phoenix shrugs and says "Who knows. I'm just wondering how a giant meteor is over New York." DJ nods at that as the teen was walking near-by, waiting for the moment to strike.

Ross says "You know, maybe we should brush up on Greek mythology for this adventure, huh?" DJ just shrugs at that.

Kitten sensed something and saw the teen. "Uh....guys. There's a guy with a sword over there." They all turn to almost get hit by the bronze blade. "He's fast." said Kitten, surprised.

DJ gets his scythe out and blocked all of the blows, as the teen says "Who in Hades are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a hero from Earth crazy-guy-with-sword." said DJ, as he asks "Who are you?"

The teen smirks a bit and says "Name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Phoenix grabs another stone and puts it in her gauntlet, and grabs a giant slab of marble, saying "Poseidon this!" and chucked it at Percy, only for the marble to fall apart after it hit him, which only made him move a bit.

Percy asks "What was that?"

Phoenix says "Worth a try" Before Percy could attack again, DJ concentrates and makes his shadow grab him.

"What the?!" asked Percy, surprised. Then suddenly a voice yells "LET GO OF MY BIG BROTHER!" and then DJ got tackled by 120 pounds of pure Cyclops.

"Thanks Tyson." Said Percy with a smile. Tyson just smiled. DJ looks at Tyson and asks "Wait, your his brother?" Tyson nods as Phoenix and Kitten looked disturbed.

"How is he your brother?" asked Kitten, surprised.

Percy says "We share the same dad."

DJ nods and asks "Can you put the sword away? It feels kind of weird talking to a guy with a sword out." Percy notices and puts the cap on, turning the sword back into a pen.

Phoenix asks "how did you do that?"

Percy says "My sword, Riptide, can change into a pen or sword because of the cap." Phoenix nods, understanding.

DJ says "You know, since your the son of Poseidon, doesn't that mean you know Hercules?"

Percy looks at him funny and asks "Isn't he dead or something?"

DJ says "We can travel to other worlds so we know a Hercules that is from another universe." Percy nods, as a ringing sound is heard.

"Yeah?" asked DJ, through his communicator.

DM's voice is heard, asking "Where are you?"

"Mount. Olympus." said DJ plainly when he looked at Percy and asked "Wait, aren't you a bit young to be fighting monsters?"

"Well, aren't you to young to be fighting evil?" asked Percy, smirking.

DM chuckles and says "Nice come back....um...."

"Percy." said Percy

DM says "Alright then, I'll get some of the team there, alright." Percy seemed to be nervous at that.

DJ says "Don't worry, we're good at keeping secrets." Percy sighs out of relief at that.

Annabeth and the others came in, as Nico asks "who are they?"

DJ says "ShadowDJ, apprentice of the Grim Reaper himself."

Phoenix says "Phoenix of the Darkness, a keyblader."

Ross says "Ross, The new Kiva and a Pokemorph."

Kitten smiles and says "Kitten Hatchigamaguchi, the ice sorceress."

Clarisse says "Dang girl, you got a mouthful for your last name." Kitten giggled a bit at that, and waved at Clarisse, but then a blast of ice came out of it, bouncing off the spear's head, and right on DJ.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Grover.

"Pretty much." said Phoenix, trying not to laugh.

Percy says "This gray-eyed beauty here is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth blushed at that but waved.

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." said Grover, smirking.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and says "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares." DJ and the others were shocked at that. The big girl says "Don't worry, I'm not as violent as my dad."

Grover says "But she is still violent." the girl gives him a death glare, scaring him a bit.

Nico says "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

DJ asks "Your the son of that conman?"

Nico looks at him confused and asks "What?" Percy says "I think he meant a different version of Hades." Nico nods at that, understanding.

Rachel says "Rachel Dare, I'm not a child of a god, but I'm the oracle of Camp Half-Blood."

"Oracle?" asked Kitten, then she asks "Who will I marry?"

Rachel concentrates and sees something. "some kid with a weird red hairdo and that's...a brother of a dinosaur and a humanoid hedgehog?" she shook her head a bit, confused.

Percy says "Seems you got control of the rhyming part, huh?"

Rachel smiled and says "Yep. When it's not a prophecy, I can just tell people what I see."

Nico says "Anyway, we have to show you someone."

Phoenix asks "Who?"

Percy says "Zeus, the king of the gods." that caught them off guard with that.

End of Chapter 2

Well, we met up with Percy and his pals, and now we're going to meet Zeus, keep an eye out for more updates in my stories and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. The king of the gods

Time to meet Zeus, shall we? Enjoy the chapter, and Phoenix, thanks for the info. And nobodiez, I know Hades in the FAF world, and I met Hercules once. In Darkside and Vampire, we meet up with Hercules. And also JJ, about my Shrek parody, the main character playing Shrek is my OC, Shadow of Darkia, not me. Just pointing that out.

The King of the gods

DJ, Percy and the others waited for the some of the other authors to show up, and when the elevator dinged, three people walked out. The first one was a 18 year old girl with a light tan, and brown hair, which reached a few inches below the shoulder, with bangs that reach her chin. Her almond-size sky-blue looked at the teens strangly under a pair of black sunglasses, since she never seen half-bloods before. She also had a few scars on her face, which made Grover a bit nervous.

The girl also was wearing a long-sleeved violet shirt, a jean jacket that has sleeves that reach her elbows, a pair of jeans with a black belt that has the side down slightly, and also black tennis shoes. This is MistressofDawn, of of DJ's friends and a werewolf.

Next to her was a boy with long messy blond hair, and also black clothes on, along with a hood over his face, so they couldn't see his face at the moment, but DJ smiled because he knew it was Nukid, one of the other older members and is an assassin.

The third person to come in was a man in his mid-twenties, with brown armor that looked more advanced then normal military armor, but after he removed his helmet for a bit, it revealed he had silver hair, cut in a military buzz-cut, blue eyes, pale white skin, a scar was visible on his neck, which implied he had a lot of them all over. He was also holding a shotgun. This is Agent Liberi, the one DJ was talking to earlier.

He puts his helmet back on as he asks "Status report."

DJ smiled and says "well, for one, we just met up with kids of the Greek gods, and now we're going to meet Zeus himself. WHICH IS BIG!" Since DJ trained in the Underworld, he had respect for the Greek Gods, since they were Grim's boss next to Lord almighty himself.

Liberi nods as Dawn asks "Where is this guy at?"

Rachel motions them and they walked towards a giant building that looked like a castle with a couple of statues in the front, one male and one female, and they walked into the castle. Inside was a throne room with a bunch of thrones, The main ones, 14 to be exact, were lined in a "U" shape, and also a hearth where one was nearest to. (Hestia got her place in the main gods back in my future Percy Jackson fanfics)

Near the hearth was two men, who seemed to be talking. The one on the right, in a large throne with a eagle on the top part of it, seemed a bit more....mature then the other. He had a long black beard with hints of gray in it, a blue suit and a red tie, electric blue eyes, and also a serious look on his face. In his hand was a small cylinder with some small spikes on the tip of it, but Dawn cringed a bit, since he smelled of Sulfur. DJ then noticed some sparks fly off the small thing in the man's hands.

Next to him, in a fisherman-chair throne, was a man that, to everyone in the FAF shock, looked like a grown up version of Percy! He was well built with a Hawaiian shirt with a few pictures of Dolphins and parrots, along with a pair of Bermuda shorts, and sandals. His hair was the same shade of black as Percy's, only with a beard and without a hint of gray in it, along with the sea-green eyes, also strange wrinkles near his eyes, meaning he smiled a lot. Next to him, against his throne, was a long bronze trident, flowing with green energy.

The thing everyone noticed was the fact the men were over 50 feet tall! DJ says "I heard of big relatives, but that's ridiculous."

The man in the suit noticed us and looked at Percy with a grudging smile and asks "Percy? What gives you the honor of coming here?" The other man chuckled a bit at his brother's antics.

Percy bows a bit, as did his friends, as he says "We have some heroes from Earth, Lord Zeus. They aren't kids of the gods though."

Dawn says "Well, at least you have a good sense of fashion."

Zeus says "Thank you Dawn. That's very kind of you."

Dawn, confused, asks "How did you..."

The guy with the Hawaiian shirt says "He's the King of the Gods, what doesn't he know?" Zeus glared at him as the man says "Sorry."

Percy says "Easy dad. We don't want you two to start fighting again." Both Poseidon and Zeus chuckled at that.

"Indeed we don't." Said Zeus, as he and his brother stood from their thrones and shrunk to human size. Zeus asks "And the rest of you are?"

Liberi says "Agent Liberi, ex-Freelancer and now Author Fighter."

Nukes says "Nukid, the assassin of the group."

DJ says "ShadowDJ, apprentice of the Grim Reaper." Poseidon says "Figures, the scythe gave that part away."

DJ looked at Shadow-Wave strangly as Phoenix says "I'm Phoenix, nice to meet you both."

Zeus smiled slightly as he says "Nice to meet you as well."

Kitten smiles and says "I'm Kitten."

"And I'm Ross." Said the Pokemorph with a smile.

Zeus smiled and says "Nice to meet you all."

Poseidon nods as Liberi asks "Why is Olympus in ruins?"

Zeus sighs a bit and says "We recently had a war with me and Poseidon's father; Kronus." suddenly the area got colder, the light of the hearth went up a bit.

"Isn't he a pile of shredded flesh in Tartarus?" asked DJ, confused.

Percy sighs a bit and says "He is, but he tried to get out by taking over a old pal of ours." Annabeth looked down, sadden at a memory DJ didn't want to bug them about.

Liberi nods and asks "Who is helping rebuild it?"

Annabeth says "I am. I'm the architect of Olympus." Dawn asks "Aren't you to young to be....never mind."

Annabeth says "My mom made me the architect, since that's what I always wanted to be."

Phoenix says "Cool, I guess."

"It's kind of hard though, since most half-bloods have ADHD and dyslexia."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" asked Kitten, surprised

"Not really." said Nico, as he explains. "You see, for a half-blood, ADHD is our battle instincts and dyslexia makes us able to read ancient Greek without trying."

DJ says "Well, I guess you half-blood make human disabilities into battle worthy things, huh?" Nico nods at that, smiling only a little.

Zeus sighs a bit and says "Listen, I love to continue this conversation, but me and Poseidon have to leave. Percy, take these heroes to Camp Half-Blood to meet Chiron, alright?" Percy nods, and the raise their weapons.

Nico, turning away, says "Don't look!" they all turn around as a bright light filled the room, followed by a roar of thunder and wave crashing. They turn to see the two gods were gone.

DJ says "Why do gods like to show off?" Percy says "watch it. You might get blasted by lightning or something if you make another comment like that."

Clarisse says "Alright, lets get movin'. Percy, get some pegasai here." Percy nods and whistles a bit, and a bunch of white horses with wings came to the front of the palace, while the one in the middle was pitch black with large raven wings.

Percy pets the black pegasus and says "Hey Blackjack, can you and your pals fly us to Camp?"

DJ, trying to hold back laughter, asks "He talks to horses?" Blackjack neighed in annoyance, as Grover says "They do listen."

Phoenix says "This screams Poseidon is involved with this."

Annabeth says "Bingo. Since Percy's dad created horses, Seaweed Brain can talk to any horse creature."

Blackjack whinnied something as Percy gave him a look. The horse neighed a bit as Percy says "He says it's cool. Come on." He and his friends get on a pegasus as the Authors looked a bit nervous.

"I flew on a giant bird and dragon, but never a flying horse." said DJ, looking at the pegasus strangly. DJ shrugs and gets on. The others did the same, and Kitten made sure her skirt won't go up as they flew.

Percy says "Lets go! Camp Half-Blood, here we come." and the pegasai ran, expanding their wings. Then they took off, flying at fast speeds.

DJ looks at Kitten,who was nearest, and asks "Do you wonder what Camp Half-Blood looks like?"

Kitten shrugs and says "Who knows, but with these guys, I bet it'll be cool." DJ nods and they continue flying.

End of Chapter 3

Well, seems that we meet up with the king the gods and his older brother. Now we can meet up with the trainer of heroes himself, along with some of the other campers of Camp Half-Blood. Also, if anyone got an idea for a girl for Nico, let me know, since I got an idea, but I want to see your ideas. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Camp Half Blood

Time to see Camp Half-Blood, shall we? Enjoy.

Camp Half-Blood

They were near Long Island, New York by around almost night time. DJ was surprised as they flew over a giant area full of forest, with some buildings near it, and a lot of buildings surrounding a "U" shape group of buildings. DJ says "Nice place."

Percy says "thanks. The place is a awesome place to train, since we are heroes after all."

DJ nods, as he saw a rock wall with lava coming out of it, making him a bit nervous. The pegasai flew to a 4-story blue and white farm house with two people on the front porch, playing a card game of some sort.

The one on the left, on a wheelchair, was a man in his 50's with thinning brown hair, a beard with some gray in his brown beard, and also a brown jacket over a white shirt. Over his lower body was a blanket. He looked at his opponent with a grin.

His opponent looked a bit younger then him with curly black hair, a strange shade of blue eyes, a bit childish in appearance (Think of those little chubby angels) with a red face. He wore a tiger striped Hawaii shirt with some black pants and flip flops. He had a can of diet coke next to him, and he looked at his hand with annoyance. The man noticed the team and smirked lightly and says "Seems Percy brought some more mortals into camp huh?"

Percy smiled slightly and says "Easy there Mr. D."

DJ asks "Mr. D? What does the 'D' stand for?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes a bit and says "I'm Dionysus, you know, the God of Wine."

DJ looks him over and says "Not what I expected out of honesty." Dionysus's eyes burst into purple flames, making DJ a bit nervous.

"Watch it kid, or else." warned Mr. D, annoyed. DJ nods a bit, as the fire went out. Dionysus looks at the guy infront of him and puts the cards down, saying "I win."

The man smirks and says "Wrong." and shows him his cards, and Mr. D says "Nice game Chiron."

Chiron smiled as he looked at Percy, asking "Who are these young people?"

Percy says "These guys are the Author fighters, a group of super heroes from the mortal realm."

Chiron smiles and says "Nice to meet you all." DJ and the others just smile a bit as they noticed something; small black orbs of somekind.

Dawn smelled something as the black orbs exploded, making a nasty smell fill the area. Everyone, except Chiron and Mr. D, who covered their mouths and noses, were gagging.

Then DJ heard two people laughing. He turns to see two teens around Clarisse's age with brown hair, blue eyes, and also the same outfits the others were wearing. One looked older then the other though.

The older one says "Got ya guys!"

Percy gags a bit and says "Not cool Conner, not cool!"

The younger one says "Sorry guys, we couldn't resist."

Grover, covering his nose, says "Next time, think before you do something stupid."

Rachel says "Yeah, please grow up."

Conner says "Take it easy Rachel, it was just a joke."

the other brother says "Yeah, it was for fun was all."

Percy says "It wasn't funny Travis."

Travis just shrugs as he says "Ah well. Also, O'Leary's been missing ya."

Percy says "Alright. Come on, I'll introduce you guys to someone." They left, smelling like old gym socks. DJ used his powers to get rid of the stench, and they walk through the camp, only seeing a bunch of strange looking buildings once before going into a giant coliseum, which looked like it was used for a lot of battles.

When they got inside, DJ and the Author Fighters were shocked at what they saw. Chewing on a practice dummy was a giant black English Mastiff the size of a tank. The dog went up and smelled something, and turned it's mug at them, showing off it's red eyes.

"WOOF!!!!!" barked the giant dog, running right at them, well, at Percy, and jumped him.

Dawn saw the giant dog was licking Percy like crazy, making the teen say "Alright girl, easy. Can you get off?" The dog gets up and sat down, wagging her tail.

DJ asks "Who's the giant dog?"

Grover says "Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet Hellhound."

DJ asks "That's a Hellhound?"

Grover nods and says "Yeah, a Greek one to be exact." DJ nods, as Percy pets the giant dog while Annabeth rubs the dog's back.

Travis and Conner come in and Travis asks "So...Where are these guys going to stay at? I mean, I don't think Hermes Cabin will allow non-half bloods here at camp."

Rachel says "They can stay at the Big House if they want. Now if you need me, I'll go to my place here, I need to rest for a bit."

Percy says "See ya Rachel." She just waves back and leaves. DJ says "Alright then. So...what now?"

Liberi says "We look around." DJ nods, as did the others. They ran to the cabins, and look at the ones being built. The ones that got their attention the most was cabin 3, which was this building that looked like it was made from coral and sea-stone, with designs made to look like seashells and also a few other sea designs.

DJ asks "Who's cabin is that?"

Percy says "Thats my cabin, where me and my siblings live in. I only got two so far, but who knows."

"Two?" asked DJ, confused.

"Tyson and a girl from Nebraska named Holly" said Percy. (Holly is a OC of mine, not a real character)

DJ nods a bit as he sighs, seeing the area was almost covered with forest. He then heard a thump sound, and saw that Grover was tackled by someone. The person was female with some elfish features, like pointed ears and dark skin, with green eyes, amber wispy hair, and also a green dress-like outfit and laced sandals. Grover says "Easy there Juniper." with a small chuckle.

DJ chuckled a bit as he looked at the other cabins, looking a bit impressed at their work, like one that looked like a small factory or one that looked like one that belonged at a Boot Camp, where Clarisse was at, talking to some mean looking kids.

After a bit, the Authors walked to the Big House, and they seemed to be a bit confused as they saw skeletons and Cyclopes walking around with Satyrs, but they just shrugged it off to walk inside, where Chiron was waiting, but this time, he was a bit different. His body was the same as ever, but where his legs should be was the body of a white stallion.

They noticed a blond haired guy with a lot of extra eyes, almost covering his whole tanned body with blue eyes. DJ says "Is that..."

"Argus? Yes it is." said Dionysus, with a small smirk on his face. They looked at him, surprised at his sudden appearance. "If you wanna know, dinner is in a few minutes. Don't be late." He leaves with that. DJ and the others shrug a bit and leave as well, leaving their weapons behind.

(The Dining Pavilion)

DJ and the others got some food, and sat down, and noticed a few people were up and scarifying some parts of their food to the gods. DJ looked confused as Dionysus says "Your lucky you don't have to, since your not a child of the gods. It only counts for a mortal if you work for them."

as if on cue, Rachel sacrificed part of her food and whispered "Apollo." and left with that.

The team just looks at their food and began to eat. They saw that Tyson came in and sat down with Percy along with a black haired 14 year old girl with ocean blue eyes, tanned skin, a camp half-blood shirt and a skirt. DJ went up and asks Percy "And this is..."

The girl says "Holly Jonson, I'm Percy's half-sister." Holly just smiled as DJ waves a bit and leaves for a bit, going back to sit down. He noticed that Nico was alone at his table, which was new concitering it was a bit more shiny then the other ones.

DJ just sighs a bit as he finishes his food. He noticed it was almost night time, and they sat down by the camp fire as the other campers came to the giant hearth, which was glowing a bit blue in color. Some kids got out marshmallows and as some kids with some good looks grabbed some instruments and began to play a few songs that were a bit strange to the team, but they sit down, smiling as they saw Percy hold Annabeth's hand, while Clarisse did the same to a guy.

The man was Clarisse's age, who appeared to be Hispanic, with black hair, brown eyes, and also camouflage pants and also a orange camp shirt. The FAF members could tell that was the Ares girl's boyfriend. They just smiled a bit as DJ thinks '_This will definitely be interesting_' as he looked at the night-time sky, with a smile on his face.

End of Chapter 4

Well, it seems that the Authors were welcomed to Camp Half-Blood with out a problems, along with meeting some more of Percy's friends. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Day two at Camp

Time to see day two at camp. Shall we? Enjoy.

Day two at Camp

DJ was the first up that morning of the team. He got out of the bed, with a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt. He stretches and puts on his robes over his night clothes and grabbed some fresh clothes. He walked out and noticed that Kitten was out as well, with her night clothes the Aphrodite kids gave her.

DJ chuckled lightly as he walked out. He saw a few Demeter kids were out. The one telling them what to do was a girl around Percy's age with grass green eyes, the hair the color of freshly cut wheat, a orange shirt, black jeans with flower designs on her left sleeve, and a rose in her hair, and a light tan the color of a orange leaf.

Tyson walks out and asks "Katie, why does the grass smell funny?"

Katie smiled and says "It's ragweed, it's scent from it's pollen makes most monsters either recoil or go a little...loopy."

"Loopy?" asked Tyson, confused.

DJ groans a bit and says "Oh boy." A friend of his had a allergy to ragweed, so he knew what they were talking about. He sure hoped Kitten didn't smell the plant.

Sadly, his hopes weren't listened to when Kitten walked out and smelled something that made her eyes go a bit dull and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Katie noticed and asks "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a allergy to ragweed. It makes her go really....drunk in a sense." said DJ, looking at Kitten worried as she giggled like an idiot.

Katie says "Sorry about that." She snapped her fingers and the plant went down, but Kitten was still in the affect.

Dawn got out and asks "What's wrong with Kitten?"

"Ragweed." Said DJ plainly. Dawn sighed a bit, while looking at Kitten going loopy on them.

(Later)

After Kitten got over the allergy, they were eating their breakfast, looking at all of the kids that were doing the same after they made their sacrificing of their food.

DJ noticed a kid with the Hermes kids. He was around 13 with black hair, blue eyes, a camp shirt, blue jean shorts, crocs, and also a pair of black glasses over his eyes. This is Jack Keelson, son of Hermes.

DJ sighs a bit as he saw the kid was eating his food silently, which was a bit different then most kids at the Hermes table. He kept looking at Holly every once and a while and turning away quickly. DJ chuckled a bit and shook his head, amused.

Dawn sighed a bit as she got up and left. Ross, seeing that, asks "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk." Said Dawn, leaving. She left the pavilion, and noticed something for the first time; a giant pine tree with a sheep skin on it, along with a giant dragon around the trunk. "Thalia's tree." said a voice behind Dawn, catching her off guard.

She turned around to see Rachel, wearing a orange shirt under a green jacket with a black snake on the pocket, and also another pair of jeans with drawings on them. Dawn says "Please don't sneak up on me."

Rachel says "Sorry about that. Anyway, it's powered by the Golden Fleece, which helps everything in Camp strong." Dawn nods, understanding.

Rachel says "I'm going back to my place, alright?" Dawn looks at her strangly as Rachel says "Don't worry, I'll be alright." She turned to leave and went to a strange cave in a hill which had purple curtains on the front of the cave.

DJ walked out of the building, noticing all over the place was thriving with people of different kinds. He smiled lightly at all of the people here.

Annabeth and Percy left a bit ago to go train, so they were nowhere in sight. DJ sighs a bit when he saw Nico sharpening his sword. He sits down next to him and says "Hey."

Nico, seeing him, says "Hi." he continued to sharpen his sword, as DJ asks "Stygian Iron?"

Nico nods and says "Yep. My dad made it himself, why?"

DJ says "Nothing. Just making sure."

Nico sighs lightly as he says "Why do you have a scythe?"

"I'm a student of the Grim Reaper." Said DJ, smirking a bit. Nico smiled a bit as he sheathed his sword. He sighs a bit as he says "I need to relax."

DJ says "a girlfriend is what he needs." he remembered a friend of his that can help out with that. He sighs a bit as he got up.

--------

Liberi looked at the Ares cabin with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the boar head over the door, and saw Clarisse, and asks her "why are your siblings very...unorganized?"

She says "Ares doesn't take orders from others, except that from himself or from a true leader?"

Liberi says "I think I can help." he told Clarisse his plan, as she nodded, liking what she was hearing.

-------

Phoenix walked around the camp, looking for a place to train. She walked into the coliseum, and noticed something was a bit off; There was a couple in here, kissing a bit.

She got a good look at them and saw it was Percy and Annabeth, making her roll her eyes a bit. She says "Can you two get a room?" making them break the kiss really quick with a blush on their cheeks.

Percy says "Sorry about that, we couldn't help it." Phoenix just sighs a bit and begins to train, while the couple began to train knife-to-sword.

-------

(Darkside HQ)

Inside of a nightmarish building was three beings were talking. The first one was a man with blue skin, white fire for hair, red eyes, a scary looking outfit, consisting of leather black boots, black leather pants, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a open jacket with no sleeves and covered with fires. This is Drake Ebon Darkstar, leader of the Darksides. Next to him was the dark duo, Johan and Omaddon.

Johan asks "You sure that hulking brute can help us?" He was talking to the most Monstrous-looking of the Darksides, DarknessTank.

Before Drake could answer, a giant came in through the door. They turn to see a giant muscle bound demonic creature with pitch black skin, piercing red eyes with a hint of silts in them, a giant black tank wheels where his legs should be, and also a blaster from a tank where his right arm is supposed to be, and also sharp teeth. This is DarknessTank himself, one of the most loyal Darksides to Drake (next to a few others)

Drake asks "Do you always have to do that?"

Tank says "Sorry sir. But I just found out something."

Omaddon asks "Is it something stupid?" Tank gave the Darkside a death glare, making him a bit nervous since he knew what he can do.

"No, I found the kingdom of the Greek Gods." said DarknessTank, while Johan asks "Can't we just go up on that mountain or something?"

"No, it seemed to move to the United States, which I just found out." Said Tank, showing a few pictures of Percy's past, some from even before the Authors even heard of him.

Drake asks "What so special about this kid?"

"For one, he can't get hurt thanks to the curse of Achilles, and he is also the Son of Poseidon." Said DarknessTank, catching them off guard.

Drake then smiled a bit and asks "Where is Olympus?"

"Hovering over New York City." said Tank, as Omaddon was ready to leave. Tank goes infront of him and asks "Where are you going?!"

"To Olympus, duh." Said the Darkside, trying to go around the giant, but he stopped him.

"Okay, I thought the Face was crazy, BUT ARE YOU INSANE!??! THOSE GODS WILL KILL YA!!!" exclaimed DarknessTank, not wanting his teammate to die.

Johan asks "_You_ got any ideas? One that actually works." He remembered the time DarknessTank tried to kill the Author fighters, but end up getting his metal can kicked.

Tank says "Yes, this one will work. Maybe we can revive the most powerful monster in Mythological history; Typhon" All three of them were shocked at the giant monster's idea, but Drake's shocked expression turned into a smirk.

Johan says "That idea has to be the..." but Drake says "Smartest thing you ever thought of Tank!" The Chaos Duo and Tank looked surprised at his reaction to this.

Tank says "Thank you Drake." and told them his plan. Unknown to them, a evil being was listening from somewhere in the Underworld, ready to go at any moment.

End of Chapter 5

Well, it seems the Darksides got a plan up their sleeves, but who knows what will happen, right? And who is that mysterious being? Find out in future, but for now, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. Capture the Flag

Time to see what is going to have the prophecy is, shall we? Enjoy. Also, Kitten helped me with the prophecy, so thank her as well. Again, enjoy.

Capture the Flag

DJ woke up a bit after a nap he had, cracking his neck a bit to get it fixed. He heard Nico ask "Must've been a bad night, huh?"

DJ nods and says "Ya think? Man, my neck hurts. These headboards hurt like heck."

Nico chuckled a bit and says "Listen, it's Capture the Flag tonight, so come on. The Authors are with me and Percy's team." DJ nods as he got out.

_Later_

"I feel like an idiot." Said Phoenix, as she and some of the other younger members were wearing Greek Armor.

Liberi, Dawn, Nukid, and Ross looked at them, the the other three tried not to laugh as Liberi just rose an eye brow.

DJ was wearing underworld themed armor which had ghostly designs on it, a helmet that resembled a dragon's head, and also blue feathers on the top part. This armor was for Hades cabin, but Nico had a lot of extras since barely any kids of Hades have showed up.

Phoenix was wearing armor that resembled a owl, like Annabeth's. DJ saw that and tried not to laugh, getting a death glare from her.

Kitten was wearing bronze armor, blue feathers on the top, and also some strange looking designs on it. The armor was from the Hermes cabin, so who knows what tricks it had.

Percy smirks, as his friends came next to him. He says "All right, it's Hades, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes Apollo, and finally Demeter on this team, the other team are Dionysus and the Minor Gods. Lets see who wins, since we got three of the authors on our team."

Clarisse says "Lets take them down." The others nod, excited. The only one that didn't seem excited was Jack, who was looking at his sword, as he rubbed it.

Tyson, wearing coral and bronze armor, asks "Is Jack okay?"

Jack looks at Tyson and says "You can say that." He was looking at Holly, who was more feminine version of Percy's armor, making him blush since she saw him.

Tyson laughed a bit and says "You like Holly." that made Jack blush big time, as Holly only looked confused.

Percy chuckled a bit and says "Come on, lets just do this." the others agreed. They got ready to go as a horn is heard and they run, ready for some action.

With DJ was Percy and Tyson, the cyclops was armed with a giant dark brown wooden club with a few bronze spikes at the top, making it more dangerous. The designs on it made DJ raise an eyebrow, since it was pictures of sea-creatures, including a horse creature with a fish tail where it's back legs should be.

Percy says "The horse thing is Rainbow, Tyson's pet hippocampus." before DJ got a chance to ask what that was, he almost got slugged by a blast of fire from a child of Hecate, goddess of magic. Percy, using a shield that came from the storage shed (which was an armory as well), and blocked a blast of magic that was coming his way.

DJ used his scythe to make a arch of energy go towards the kid, who was a girl, and knocked her down.

-------

Kitten and Annabeth were invisible, thanks to Annabeth's invisibility hat and Kitten's powers. They snuck right past the enemies, making sure not to get caught.

Annabeth saw the flag, and takes off her hat and nods at Kitten, who smiled in a invisible way, and flew towards the flag. She picked it up and flew off, her invisibility wearing off. One of the Iris campers yells "She's got the flag!" and then they start to chase them.

-------

Phoenix knocked a camper down with her Keyblade, as she blocked a sword strike from Pollux, the head of Dionysus cabin. She then heard yelling as Kitten flew by.

-------

Holly and Jack were back to back, blocking strikes and knocking campers down. They then notice that Kitten was holding the flag, as she handed it to Percy, who was running towards them.

Percy, seeing the other team was on their tail, says "Lets wash you off." and makes a title wave hit them, knocking them down as he passed over the line to their side. Kitten tried to freeze them, but only got DJ, and also Tyson's leg.

"Whoops." Said Kitten sheepishly as DJ says "Oh come on!" in a muffled way.

Tyson, getting his leg free, picks up DJ and runs after the others, as they crossed the line. The flag, which had the symbol of Hecate on it (which was a wizard cap and wand) turned into a triton that was glowing with green energy.

Chiron runs to them with Rachel on his back, as the centaur says "Congratulations." Then everyone heard a growling sound, and turn to see a Hellhound, and growled at them.

Rachel says "think I should have saw that." as Will Solace, a blonde kid with blue eyes, shot a arrow at it, making it evaporate.

"Nice quick thinking Will." Said Percy, as Will just smiled. DJ then heard his communicator blare to life.

Rachel, confused, asks "Who is it?"

DJ answers "Yeah? Who is it?" he was confused at the time.

On the other side was TLSoulDude, a friend of his. "_Dude, we got a problem. The Darksides are doing a heck of a rampage over the U.S., and apparently, they got friends."_

DJ, clearly confused, says "Get the others on."

The next voice was a girl named Hikari Ino, DM's girlfriend, who says "_DJ-san, who ever is there with you, just make sure they can get some help quick. Me and the others are holding off some kind of snake creature._"

DJ's own brother, Moa-Nara, was next up, as he says "_DJ, we got a problem moa. Me and the other Demoneyz moa are holding off a....some kind of dog. We'll be right back._"

DJ and the other Authors that were there heard all of the things they were saying, and they were thinking. DJ says to them "We got some help, just hold them off."

"_Will do._" Said TL, as his connection turned off.

"_Don't worry, we'll keep them busy._" Said Hikari, as she turned off her connection.

Moa sighs on his end and says "_Be careful, Deej._" and turns off his connection.

Percy looks at Rachel and asks "So, what should we expect?"

Rachel concentrates and her eyes started to glow bright green, as if reptilian. Around her, a green mist coiled around her, as it took a serpent shape, as a raspy voice, coming from Rachel's mouth, says _I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Percy says "What is going to happen."

Rachel began to speak in a strange riddle.

_Beings of the dark gather for the war.  
An ancient titan will settle the score.  
From the depths of the tortures he will rise  
while the heroes up north face a powerful surprise.  
Through darkest thought and deepest fear,  
the light will triumph, but will lose something dear._

The smoke then decided back into Rachel's mouth, and her eyes turn back to normal. She rubbed her forehead, and says "So, what did my inner part say exactly?"

DJ says "Okay, lets see....._Beings of the dark gather for the war_. That could mean the Darksides, right?"

Dawn nods and says "That sounds logical. But what's this '_ancient titan will settle the score_', what is that about?" Percy and Chiron look at each other nervously, as if knowing who that is.

Annabeth rub her chin and says "_Depths of torture_....that must mean someone that is imprisoned. But who?" They just shrug.

"_a powerful surprise_, what could that mean?" Asked Clarisse, her boar-themed helmet under her arm.

"A surprise party?" Joked Travis, as Katie whacked his head, annoyed. "It was just a joke, jeez."

"And about the _deepest fears_, does that mean we have to face something we fear?" Asked Dawn, knowing full well what that is to her. DJ nods, and then thinks about the last part.

"_Light will triumph, but will lose something dear_. What does that mean?" Asked Liberi, thinking.

Chiron sighs a bit and says "Campers, since this quest is Percy's, he will chose what ever amount of people he wants with him in this fight."

Percy looks around them and says "From camp, I'll bring.....Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Tyson and Nico. While from the Authors....I think they'll all be good." they all nodded, ready to go.

Chiron says "Alright, now you must pack up, and for the area...."

"The Underworld most likely a place we'll end up. This quest involves Tartarus, so we need to go there." Said Nico, as if plainly.

Percy then says "And Mount. St. Helens, that's where Typhon is at. We need to make sure the opening there won't be reopened."

Dawn says "Alright, we need to pack." They all nodded, ready to get this quest on. Tyson grabbed his club, and he and his brother left for their cabin to pack. DJ looked around, as if thinking what will happen.

End of Chapter 6

Well, we now know the prophecy, but does it mean is the question, correct? And don't be surprised by the choices for the quest group, this is a big one, so I thought it would be enough. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	7. The quest begins

Lets see how the quest starts out, shall we? Enjoy, and sorry for the long pause, I was working on some of my other stories.

The quest begins

DJ and the Authors were with the Demigods, as Argus, the bodyguard, came in with some car keys. DJ noticed a strange looking van which didn't look big enough until he noticed a large Greyhound bus with a two-headed V-shaped greyhound picture on the sides.

Dawn says "Creative design." Argus just smiled a bit as they walked in. Chiron gave them a bag full of gold coins with a picture of different people (the gods by the looks of it) and a small zip-lock bag full of American cash.

Kitten, seeing all the money in it, asks "How did you get that much money?"

Percy says "The camp sells a lot of strawberries, why do you think we grow them?" Kitten shrugs a bit and they walked down to the bus, and sat down as Argus turned the engine on.

DJ noticed it looked like the bus you would normally take on a trip to a museum in a far off city, with black leather seats that looked like the chairs a plane would have, along with screens in the some of the seats. They each sat down as Argus drove down to the road.

Phoenix asks "So, what now?"

Nico says "We try to find a way to the Underworld, but the monsters know theirs a entrance here in New York, so we need to get to L.A. to get to my Father's part of the Underworld." They all nodded as the bus continued.

After a few minutes, DJ broke the ice and asks Percy "So, who do you want to see at the Underworld when we get there?"

Percy sighs and says "Some old friends." which made DJ look at him curiously when they stopped near Central Park, which was bigger then DJ could imagine.

"Awesome!" Said DJ, impressed as Kitten giggled at his outburst. "What?"

"Nothing." lied Kitten, trying to fake a smile. DJ gave her a look as Nico rolled his eyes.

"come on." said Clarisse impatiently, moving ahead.

Liberi sighs as he came behind them, looking around with his scanner. "Rho? You sense anything yet?"

"_Nothing yet sir._" Said a computerized voice inside of his helmet.

"Copy that." Said Liberi, as he got his gun ready.

DJ's eyes flashed a bit as they looked around, as if expecting something, but a strange growling is heard near by. DJ turned to see a...."Hellhound!" Yelled DJ as the monstrous hound came at them, growling at them.

Kitten dodged as Liberi asks "Are you sure, it looks like a regular dog to me."

Clarisse sighs and says "Mortals." As Tyson smacks it aside with his club, making it growl a bit.

Percy says "Hey mutt, time to take a bath!" and splashes a monster hound with a large jet of water, sending it flying.

The dog growl as it staggered up against a car, which Liberi fired at, making it explode, killing the monster with ease. "Dumb mutt." said Annabeth out of annoyance.

"Come on, lets go." said Nico as they went ahead. DJ noticed a strange maple tree.

"When was that grown?" asked DJ, confused.

"That was actually a Titan before." Said Grover, surprising them.

"That tree is a Titan?" asked Liberi, surprised.

"Weird." Said Dawn, giving the tree a weird look.

"To be exact...Hyperion. Know him?" asked Percy as DJ nods.

"Yeah. The titan of the East and the father of the old sun god, correct?" asked DJ, as Percy nods.

"Correct." said Annabeth, nodding.

"Can we get to Greek Trivia later?" asked Dawn as she walked ahead.

DJ nods and goes as well as they came to a strange looking rock. He then asks "What is this?"

"Orpheus' gate. The only other entrance to the Underworld." said Nico plainly.

"The Greek Underworld, right?" asked DJ, as Nico nods.

"Yeah...sure." said Nico, unsure about the Imp now.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Phoenix, knowing her Keyblade wouldn't work.

"Songs normally can open it." said Percy, as he jokes "So, which one of you can sing good."

"We're not singing." said DJ, Phoenix, Kitten and Dawn at once, as Nukid and Liberi sigh and Ross chuckles.

"How about we just play an instrument or something?" asked Nukes, as Grover got out a panpipes.

"One step ahead of you." said Grover, as he played _Don't go breaking my heart_, making the Authors give him a funny look as Percy and his friends tried not to laugh but then they heard a creaking sound.

The authors turn to see the large slap of stone begin to open up, revealing a long path downward. DJ says "How did I not know it was here?"

"Just because your from the underworld, doesn't mean you know everything about it." said Nukid, as he walked ahead.

"It's dark here." Said Kitten nervously as they noticed a green light near by.

"What the?" asked Percy and noticed DJ's eyes were glowing like flash lights, which was a bit strange on his part.

"That's new." Said Phoenix, surprised. "You got flash-light eyes." She tried not to laugh at that.

"Please don't start, please." said DJ, annoyed as he got ahead.

"Who knew your eyes would be useful for once." said Dawn, laughing a bit as DJ got more annoyed.

"I said don't!" said DJ, getting more annoyed.

"Sorry." said Dawn, shrugging as they kept walking, not knowing where they were going.

End of Chapter 7

Well, it seems this is getting a bit strange, don't you think? Anyway, who knows who they'll meet in the Underworld, since this is where some of Percy's friends have ended up and some of the evil people some of the Authors have killed in the past have ended up as well. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	8. Authors in Elysium

Time to see how things are in the Underworld, shall we? Enjoy.

Authors in Elysium

As they walked down the walk way, DJ was leading them down, his eyes still bringing out a beam of light from his eyes, as Kitten teases "You know, next time I'm out camping with the Meta-gang, remind me to call you to get threw the woods."

"Don't start." Said DJ, annoyed. She only giggled as a ghost goes past her, making her go wide eyed and made her eyes go to the back of her head as she fainted.

"Oh great." Said Nico as Clarisse lugs Kitten over her shoulder, and walked ahead as a man wearing snow white armor and a Jolly Rancher symbol on his shoulder.

"Hello, Agent Alaska, haven't seen you in awhile." said the man, smirking under his helmet.

"Who's he?" asked Annabeth, giving the armored man a mean look.

"Agent Oregon, killed him once, I should do a more thoroughly this time." Said Liberi, getting his gun out. He fired at Oregon, who fell back from the hit, but got up and growled. Liberi aims for his head and says "Don't try, if you do, I'll make sure you'll won't be able to haunt anyone again." Oregon growled before walking away.

"Wimp." said Percy, rolling his eyes as they crossed a bridge that went over a black river that was polluted with strange objects. "Styx, haven't been here for a long time, I almost forgot about it."

"Even though you bathed in it?" smirked Annabeth, as the Authors gave Percy a look.

"Don't ask, lets just say that it was a last resort we needed." said Nico as they continued.

The Authors nod as they went to a nice looking area filled with castles, mansions and other large buildings. "Wow! This place looks better then LA." Said DJ, impressed.

"Elysium, the land of fallen heroes. This is our first stop." Said Percy as he led them in. They nod as they noticed three people, two girls and a boy, were sitting down and talking.

The first girl had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, fair skin, a orange shirt under a chest plate, and also make up on. She noticed them and gave them a smile, happy to see them

Next to her was a badly scared-faced young muscle bound African American teen with short brown hair and also huge hands, along with brown eyes.

The last one looked like a female version of Nico, with the same eye color and skin tone, only with a green hat, a silver hoodie and jeans, and also a quiver full of arrows. She smiled at Nico, who smiled back.

"Hey Beckendorf, Selena, and Bianca. What's up?" asked Percy, smiling at them.

"We're good, man." said Beckendorf, smiling at Percy (which wasn't much, since his face is normally in a scowl). Kitten groaned as she woke up, but then fainted when she saw the three ghosts in front of them. The girl with the hoodie, Bianca, looked herself over, confused.

"What is it?" asked Bianca, looking herself over.

"She's scared of ghosts." said DJ plainly as the three nod.

Beckendorf says "I normally creep people out by my looks."

"Then it must be a miracle that you and Serena ended up together." joked Percy, getting a laugh from both Beckendorf and Serena.

"Guess I'm just lucky." said Beckendorf with a laugh.

"Yeah uh...hate to break up the love fest and all but we're here on a mission." said Phoenix with some annoyance.

"She does have a point." said DJ, nodding. Percy sighs as he sits down with them.

"Listen guys, have you seen Luke around?" asked Percy, making all of the half bloods with them flinch a bit.

"Yeah. He's over there." said Bianca, motioning to a farther away table, showing a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes with a scar on the left side of his face, a suit of Greek Armor on. This is Luke, the guy they were talking about. Percy nods and comes over.

"Hey Luke." said Percy as Luke looked at him with a hint of a smile, which wasn't much.

"Hey." said Luke before he asks "Did you keep your promise?"

Percy nods and says "Yeah, the gods are keeping their part of the bargain." Luke nods as Percy asks "So, is Kronos trying to get out anytime?"

Luke nods and says "Yeah, but he was only sending messages most of the time, remember he hasn't gotten out since you beat him."

DJ asks "Do we want to know?" all of the Demigods there shook their heads, as if not wanting to tell them, but they just let it go.

"Just making sure, since someone has to be behind these weird monster attacks." said Percy, trying to think.

"What is it exactly?" Luke asked Rachel, trying to make sure.

"Well...I just gave a prophecy that involves..." Rachel began as DJ pressed a button on his communicator, making a recording of her voice show.

Rachel: _Beings of the dark gather for the war.  
An ancient titan will settle the score.  
__From the depths of the tortures he will rise  
while the heroes up north face a powerful surprise.  
Through darkest thought and deepest fear,  
the light will triumph, but will lose something dear._

"Any ideas on what that might mean?" asked DJ, confused.

"By the sounds of it..." Began Beckendorf, thinking. "I think that it involves monsters from the shadows, one of the titans from Tatarus, then you guys gets a surprise, and lose something."

"Oh joy." said DJ plainly, annoyed. He sighs as he noticed the Orpheus gate closed. "Ah crud."

"That's not good." said Nukes with a bit of a annoyed look on his face.

"Something screams if we want to get out, we need to talk to my dad." said Nico, looking at a large building that seemed to be like that from a nightmare.

"Wow. So...we're meeting Hades?" asked DJ, a bit nervous.

"Yep." said Percy plainly as they walked to the castle, going across a garden. They didn't know that, at that time, Hades was busy.

End of Chapter 8

After a long time, I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I was working on other stories, so sorry again. Please Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, thanks to some of my friends that helped me out with this chapter.


	9. Meeting our friend way downstairs

Time to see how things are going on with the Authors in the underworld, shall we? Enjoy.

Meeting our friend _way_ downstairs

The Demigods and Authors were looking at the large doors of Hades' castle, seeing the large designs with signs of death on it. "Wow." Said Phoenix, a bit disturbed at the images.

DJ shrugs and says "Ehhh, I've seen those same pictures from Grim." Then the door began to open up, revealing a long hallway with skeletons with many different looks to them; Roman soldiers, Red Coats, and many other warriors.

Liberi passed a skeleton wearing similar armor to his. "Seems Hades is strict with security."

As they continued, an angry voice yells "WATCH IT DARKSIDE!!!!" The whole building shook, making some of the Authors and Demigods lose their footing.

"Seems Hades is in a bad mood." said Rachel, covering her ears.

"And something tells me that he is angry or something, I mean, what other guy would it be?" asked Nico, when they walked into the throne room and the Authors were wide eyed at the Ruler of the Underworld's throne room.

All of it looked a nightmarish version of Olympus, with everything made from black marble and torches with black flames on it, making barely any light coming from it.

In a large black demonic throne was a giant man with pale skin, black eyes, a cloak made of tortured souls which made Kitten scared to death, and also a bronze war helmet that changed into a metal dragon head, a ring of fire, and also a wreath made entirely of bone. This was Hades, God of the Underworld. He seemed to be talking to…DarknessTank!

"What is _he _doing here?!" hissed DJ, not looking happy.

Percy asks, "You know him?"

"Know him?" asked Phoenix. "He happens to be his Darkside; the negative energy creating a dangerous creature. Some are good, others…not so much."

"Good to know." said Clarisse, rolling her eyes. They hid as they heard them talk.

"Listen, Lord of the Underworld. My master expects me to get the most powerful monster in the universe in his hands, but with you in the way, I need to get the power I need to get it."

"Is he trying to strike a deal with him or something?" asked Rachel, confused.

"Most likely." Liberi said, glaring at the Darkside with distaste. He met up with the monster in the past, and he wasn't real friendly to him.

Tank heard them and growled. "Who goes there?!"

"Us you blockheaded freak!" yelled DJ, but got his mouth covered by Percy, Kitten and Phoenix.

"Smooth move, Deej." Said Phoenix, rolling her eyes. DJ looked sheepish as Tank rolled over, growling.

"Seems we got some unwanted guests." Tank said, aiming his torrent at the heroes.

DJ blasted him, making him recoil a bit. "You really think I didn't see that coming?"

Tank smirked and blasted him, sending him back. "Or did you think I didn't expect that?" They began firing blast after blast at each other, as the heroes watch.

"This is just stupid." Said Phoenix plainly, after a half hour of watching.

Annabeth nods and says, "You said it. Think we should stop it?"

Ross looked around and noticed something; two slabs of stones near Tank. He smirks as he elbowed Phoenix and points.

She nods and puts an arm out, as a strange looking purple aura came over them and levitated right off the ground and flew right at Tank, making him yell in pain

He growls and points the torrent at her. DJ smirks and says "See ya." And blasts him, making him go back a bit. "Get close! Also Hades, we'll give ya an 'I.M.' when we're out of here." Hades nods as the others get close.

"What now? Wait to get blasted?!" asked Grover, nervous.

"No, this!" said DJ, twirling his scythe into the air and slams the bottom of the pole onto the ground, making a strange circle appear under them, and suddenly it sparks up, sending out a torrent of green lightning over them, making them vanish in a beam of white light.

Tank growls and roars out in rage, angry that his enemy just left.

Somewhere, where the woods are

The white flash hit in a middle of a clearing, as they all land. Phoenix, getting up from her backside from the landing, says, "I'll never get used to that."

Percy gets up and asks, "Do I even want to know?"

Nukid looks at him and says, "No, you don't."

Liberi then looks around, as if expecting something. He shrugs it off as Rachel asks "What the heck was that?!"

"An old version of transportation; Teleportation. It's unstable, but it's the only way I can transport many people at once. I can use shadows on individuals, but it takes longer to do." said DJ, as if it was obvious.

Nico rolled his eyes and says "would it kill you to make it softer? Oh right, reaper." He rolled his eyes at the irony of his sentence.

"Watch it, di Angelo. Before I chop your head off." said DJ, growling as his eyes suddenly gained silts.

Kitten and Ross saw this as Dawn put a hand on his shoulder. "easy Deej, don't do anything stupid."

DJ sighs and says "Alright, lets go this way." He walks ahead and screamed as he fell into a ditch. "Okay, let's go the other way." He groaned out, as some of them tried not to laugh.

"Need a hand back up?" teased Kitten, as she giggled. Some of the Demigods laughed at that as well.

"Laugh, and I'll personally send you to the underworld." DJ warned as Tyson helped him up. He brushed off his cloak, growling with annoyance. "Can this day get any worse?" as if someone had a cruel joke, an arrow flew past his pointed ear, surprising him.

"That would be a yes." Phoenix said, and then a war horn was heard as more arrows came in, but aiming at DJ, Kitten, Dawn and…some of the males?

"What the heck is going on here?!" asked Dawn, annoyed as the arrows fell to the ground, a lot heavier with the help of Phoenix. Then suddenly a whole group of girls, all wearing a silver hoodie, blue jeans, and also quivers and bows.

"Get the monsters!" said one of them, aiming a bow at Dawn.

"What is with them?" asked Annabeth, annoyed.

Percy yells "Stop!" He yelled something in Greek, confusing them.

"What?!" asked DJ, confused.

"I told them 'you guys are friends, not foes.' or I could've been mistranslated." Said Percy sheepishly as a girl, around a year younger then him comes over. She had a black shirt under her hoodie, neck-length spiky punk hair, electric blue eyes, looking like lightning, a strange crescent-shaped tiara, black jeans, and also silver shoes, with a quiver on her back.

She looks at DJ and his friends weirdly as she asks "You sure that their the good guy?"

"Would I let Tyson near them if they weren't, Thalia?" asked Percy, as Thalia nods.

"True." Said the girl as Dawn remembered something.

"Wait? 'Thalia', as in 'Thalia's tree'?" asked the secret werewolf, confused.

"What's it to you, were…" began Thalia, but DJ out a clamp on her mouth, making her quiet.

"Sorry, finger slipped." Said the Shadow Imp, smiling sheepishly. Dawn gives him an 'I-owe-you-one' look as he just shrugs.

Thalia gives him a mean look as Tyson says, "Hold still." And rips the clamp off, as her eye twitches a bit in pain.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her cheek in annoyance. She looks at DJ weirdly as she says "Shadow Imp, the foot soldiers of the Underworld. Seems like a halfa, but what kind of parent would marry a Shadow Imp?"

"Actually…my scythe got me by Shadow Imp DNA." Said DJ, getting out Shadow Wave.

One of the Hunters got an arrow out and says "A warrior of Kronos!?" she aims, freaking DJ out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm as much an agent for that guy as you are; I'm the Apprentice of the Grim Reaper."

"Prove it." Another Hunter said, glaring at him.

"He is." Said another voice, as a girl, around Nico's age, came in. She had black hair, silvery blue eyes, a outfit similar to the other hunters, but with a more…fancy looking tiara on her forehead, along with a quiver and a bow. She looked at DJ with distaste and says "His master, the Grim Reaper, was a friend to the Greek Gods for quite some time."

DJ sighs and says "Thank you Artemis." He got a glare from that as he says "Sorry."

Artemis only sighs and asks "What are you doing here, Perseus?" she looked at Percy strangely at the whole predicament.

"We found out that some freaks called 'Darksides', as they call them, might be trying to take over Olympus. Not sure how or why, but DJ's Darkside tried to convince Hades to help, but he didn't. Lucky us, huh?"

Artemis nods as a menacing growl is heard. Everyone turns to see an over weight woman with a small dog, a Chihuahua, making Percy go wide eyed as the dog began to bark.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. Haven't seen you in quite some time." Said the woman, smirking as she became reptilian.

"Echidna?!" asked Percy, shocked as the Chihuahua suddenly began to change; the body became the size of Mrs. O'Leary's, with a lion head with a mane, caked with blood, a body of a goat, along with hooves, and also a large diamond-back for a tail, hissing with venom coming out of it's mouth.

"The Chimera!" yelled Rachel, surprised. Nico gives her a look and she nods, getting out of the range. Percy got out Riptide while the others got out their weapons as well.

"Think we can take him?" asked Kitten, a bit nervous as it began to gain some fire.

"Piece of cake." Said DJ as he whispered something. "_Stone to metal, soil to steel. Let the Metal Giant; Metalica, be revealed!_" suddenly the ground explodes, revealing a giant robot, around 18 feet tall, with a broken robotic eye and a good one glowing bright green, and also rust-covered armor-like body parts over thin gear-implanted arms and legs, along with a broken mouth area.

"_Question: What does the master want?_" asked the robot, glaring down at the Imp.

"Take down the giant freak there!" said DJ as the robot nods. It grabs the Chimera and the two began to fight.

Kitten nods and says "While the giant robot fights the Chimera, we take care of it's mother." The others nod and got their weapons out, ready to fight the snake woman.

End of Chapter 9

Sorry for the cliffhanger there guys, but I thought it would be a good place for it. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, tell me what you think of this chapter, since I barely got a good fight scene in it.


	10. author's note

A//N: Sorry for not updating this story guys, but I'm on writers block on this whole story. I'm trying to decide whether or not to pause this story and start it over, or just continue since the FAF team has been threw a lot in awhile so I don't know what to do.

**Let me know if you got something.**


End file.
